


The Ultimate Supreme Leader's Execution

by PrxnceKxsses



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angie is cute, Blood and Gore, Despair, Desperation, Execution for Kokichi Ouma, Gen, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, I wanna write more shit for danganronpa, Kokichi DOES have feelings for Shuichi, Shuichi is implied to have feelings for Kokichi, Stabbing, sounds fun, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrxnceKxsses/pseuds/PrxnceKxsses
Summary: Kokichi has been found guilty.Time for the punishment!





	The Ultimate Supreme Leader's Execution

“..Do you have anymore lies to spin, Ultimate Supreme Leader, Kokichi Ouma?”

“...”

“Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“...Man.. Did I really get caught?” Kokichi answered, tone hushed.

Shuichi let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. 

“..Why, Kokichi..” Gonta spoke up. “Why you kill Kaito..? Why you kill our friend..??”

Kokichi was silent. He simply shook his head, staring intensely down at the floor. His hands gripped at the podium stand. One could tell he was thinking. Was he trying to think of a way to get out of this? There was nothing left. Nothing left to talk about, nothing left to examine. Hell, Kokichi had already confessed in his own way. There was no doubt about it, nothing left to say. He was the killer. So.. What was he thinking about?

“..Listen.. Please just.. Cast your votes.. Okay? I’ll talk.. I’ll talk after. I’ll tell you after.” Kokichi had broken from the intensity of his stare, yet he still refused to make eye contact with anyone. Shuichi could see him shaking. Kokichi looked up only to acknowledge Monokuma. “Hey, start the voting already, okay??”

“Oh? You’re all ready to vote? Alrighty then!!!” Monokuma chimed, happy as ever. “Let’s start the voting!! Pull the lever in front of you to cast your votes as to who you think the  _ blackened _ is! Will you make the right choice, or the DREADFULLY wrong one?!”

Shuichi stared at the lever in front of him. He knew what he had to do, and he knew he had to vote for Kokichi, but somehow, he felt like all of this was wrong. The despair he felt surged with every expelled breath, always reaching higher peaks. This was Kaede all over again. During the killing game, him and Kokichi had gotten quite close. Kokichi often dragged him around every which way to hang out. There were times where they laid underneath the stars and stared up at the sky together in silence. There were times where they read books together in the library. There were times where they drank tea in the dining hall. All of this was going to come to in end in just a few moments. The 2 am talks in Shuichi’s dorm where Kokichi would talk about his worries and insecurities to Shuichi. The long, comforting hugs. The teasing. The lies. The childishness. The way Kokichi could take stress off of their entire situation with the right mood. All of that would be ending.

Shuichi shook. His heart sped up. He could feel sweat trickling down his face. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to condemn him like this. He felt like the executioner. 

Without realizing it, his hand grabbed the lever and he selected Kokichi. He regretted it as soon as he did, but he knew there was nothing else that could be done. One life saved, or many..?

Soon, the screen above Monokuma lit up. The circle with everyone’s faces on it spun around until finally landing on Kokichi. The word “GUILTY” flashed on the screen. Somehow, Shuichi was disappointed. He’d wished he was wrong.

The trial was over now.

“Ding ding ding!! You’re ABSOLUTELY CORRECT!” Monokuma said happily, hopping up with joy. “The killer of Kaito Momota,  _ luminary of the stars,  _ is, indeed, Kokichi Ouma!! Congratulations on another successful trial!!” 

Like normal, nobody responded to Monokuma and his mocking tone. 

“Kokichi, enlighten us.” Korekiyo started, tone subdued. “Why did you kill Kaito?”

Kokichi crossed his arms. His lips were pursed, and his eyes darted around the room. 

“I was led to believe that you were completely harmless. You weren’t the type to kill.” Kiyo continued, twirling a lock of his hair around his bandaged finger. “Especially when Kaito was completely harmless himself. I’ve observed you both in great detail. I didn’t expect you would be the type to kill, Kokichi.”

“Shut up for a minute okay??” Kokichi snapped. He took in a deep breath, held it, and let it out. “..I killed him because.. I wanted this to stop. All of it. I want to save you all.”

“..What?” Shuichi asked. “Save us? Save us by killing someone?”

“Just, let me explain myself, okay Shuichi? You’re the kindest. I know you’ll let me talk.”

Shuichi stayed silent, yet he stared at Kokichi, telling him with his eyes that he could speak.

“I talked about it with Kaito before I did it. He agreed to my plan. He told me that he was gonna die anyways. He said, and I quote, ‘I’d rather die with purpose than die for nothing.’” Kokichi started. He opened his mouth to continue, but he was stopped.

“No!!” Maki introjected. “He-.. He would never do that! Kaito wouldn’t ever say something like that!!” She cried. She hadn’t stopped trembling the entire trial, and it was no different now. “H-He was.. He was determined..! He wouldn’t just let some  _ rat  _ kill him..! And what do you  _ mean _ he knew he was going to die!?”

“He was sick, Maki!! Okay??” Kokichi responded sharply. “I’m not lying!! If I was lying, I’d tell you!! There’s no reason for me to lie here!!”

“He was.. He was sick..? What do you mean.. I don’t.. I don’t understand.” Maki responded. She was about to crumble to the ground.

“He.. Well, I don’t know much, but.. He was just.. Sick..! In an environment where he could be cared for and treated, it wouldn’t have been a problem, but.. He was gonna die whether I killed him or not.” Kokichi mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Shuichi could see, his face was flushed and his eyes were shiney. This wasn’t a task that Kokichi had wanted to carry out, that much was apparent. 

“Kokichi..” Shuichi spoke up, his voice monotone, lacking any emotion. If he didn’t numb himself like he had been, he’d fall apart. He’d break down into tears and beg. “You still haven’t.. Told us why.. I get that Kaito agreed to your plan, but.. What exactly  _ is _ your plan? I know Kaito. He wouldn’t have just agreed to let you kill him for no reason. He wouldn’t have agreed to let you kill him for you to get out alone, either. So.. What is it? What were you planning?”

At this, Kokichi smiled a little. “Shuichi, I’m.. I’m gonna get us all out, okay? And I’m gonna use my execution to do that.”

Shuichi furrowed his brow. The looks of confusion on everyone’s faces was enough to express what they were all thinking.

“..What? You’re gonna-”

“Hey, Monokuma! I have a proposal for you!” Kokichi called.

“A huuuhhh? A whaaaaaa?” Monokuma questioned, tilting his head to the side and putting his paw to his mouth. 

“I have a way to make your little game more interesting for you. You-.. You want that,  _ riiiiight?? _ ” Kokichi asked, his tone sounding a little more forceful than he might’ve meant it to sound. 

“More interesting?? Puhuhu, do tell!!” Monokuma exclaimed, clapping his paws together in anticipation. Although his expression never changed, the interest in his eyes was completely apparent.

“Give me an execution where it’s possible to escape alive. Not like Kirumi’s. Not false hope. Give me real hope. Make the execution hard to escape if you want, but give me something. If I escape, I and everyone else here gets to leave.” Kokichi stated, staring hard at Monokuma. His eyes shone with determination. Shuichi had never seen him look so serious before. It was completely different from his normal joking, teasing, carefree attitude. Shuichi looked up at Monokuma, who seemed to be genuinely considering his request. 

“Hmmm… I like the sound of this, Mr. Trickster! It sounds quite interesting!” Monokuma said with the nod of his head. “And.. What do you suppose should happen if you die, huhhhhh???”

Kokichi visibly swallowed. “Then.. Then I die!! And the killing game continues! But I don’t even need to worry ‘bout that, because I’m gonna win.” Kokichi said confidently.

“Alllllllrighty then!! Sounds like a deal! I’ll give you a chance to escape!!” Monokuma said, laughter dripping from his words. This was all a joke to him. “Before we start with this, I’ll give you a few more last moments with your friends. I have a feeling you won’t be winning.”

Kokichi turned to look at everyone. His eyes stopped on Shuichi. 

Shuichi stared back at him. He felt hopeful, yet.. The despair and worry he felt clouded most of it. “Kokichi, I-..”

“Hey! Shushu! Don’t cry! If you cry, I’ll be mad!” Kokichi said with conviction. A childish pout was plastered onto his face.

“But-.. I just.. I don’t want to lose you, Kokichi!” Shuichi responded. The lump in his throat grew bigger, and tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall down his cheeks. “You and Kaito were my best friends after Kaede died, and-.. Now, just like that, I’ve.. Lost you.. I’ve lost you both!”

“Heyy!! Weren’t you listening though?? My deal?? I’m gonna escape!! You’re not gonna lose me! Nuh uh, no way. I’d never do that! I love you too much to do that to you!!” He said energetically. 

Shuichi swallowed and blinked away his tears. For some reason, he felt like he needed to stay strong. “I-..O-Okay. I believe in you, then..”

“Nee-heehee! Hey, that’s the spirit Shuichi! I’m gonna make it, kay?? Don’t worry.” The smile Kokichi had on now completely contradicted how he looked and sounded at the end of the class trial. He seemed to feel careless and happy again. This, Shuichi guessed, was his last lie to himself.

Gonta sniffled. “Gonta.. Gonta gonna miss you a lot..” He blubbered. It seemed as if even Gonta thought that this execution wasn’t going to end the way Kokichi planned. While everyone obviously wanted Kokichi to end up safe, except for maybe Maki, everyone subconsciously knew that Monokuma wouldn’t just let his game end like that so easily.

Kokichi, however, was taking the bait. Believing every word. “Ugh, why is everyone acting like I’m gonna lose??” Was what he said first. Then he softened, for Gonta. “Gonta, I’m gonna be okay. Alright?? Ya big goof??” Kokichi said, patting Gonta’s arm with care.

Gonta said nothing. He only cried a little more. 

“Kokichi, do you really believe you’re going to make it?” Kiibo asked. His face was troubled, but he looked as if he wanted to believe it too.

“Yeah. I’m gonna live, and I’m gonna get you all outta here, okay? You can count on it!” Kokichi said positively.   
“..Okay. I wish you good luck.”

“Hey, when we get out, will you tell me if robots have dicks already?” Kokichi teased.

“ALRIGHT! I’m getting bored!” Monokuma cut in. “You’ve had enough time. Let’s get into it already.”

Shuichi jumped suddenly. “W-Wait! Wait, wait!! I’m not ready! I’m not ready for him to-”

“Now then, I’ve prepared a  _ very _ special punishment for Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!” Monokuma continued, ignoring Shuichi’s protests.

“Shuichi, I’m gonna be okay!” Kokichi assured him. To prove it, he walked over and brought him into a hug. “I promise, I will!”

Shuichi held on for dear life.

“Let’s give it EVERYTHING we’ve got!! IIIIIIT’S  _ PUNISHMENT TIME!! _ ”

And at that moment, Monokuma hit the gavel on his giant red button.

 

GAME OVER!

 

KOKICHI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.

TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!

 

Kokichi was pulled away from Shuichi’s grasp. Shuichi cried out his name, reaching for him. Kokichi was quickly out of sight. The only way they could see what was happening now was through the giant screen provided in the trial room.

Kokichi was dropped into a maze. For a moment and only a moment, he looked dazed from the drop. Quickly recovering, he stood up and began to run. He took lefts and rights, ran straight ahead, took a few more lefts and a few more rights, and running all the while. It took only a few turns before he ran into danger. Around almost every corner and turn, there was a threat. A blow torch of fire that HAD to be ran through to even go the way he wanted to go. Spikes that shot from the walls and floor of the maze. Saws similar to those found in Kirumi’s execution. Gas that Shuichi could only guess had to be poison. Despite all of this, Kokichi continued on. Shuichi couldn’t help but be reminded of Kirumi’s execution as a whole. The motives were different and the way this was playing out was different, but.. The desperation and the concept were almost the same. One difference though, was supposedly, Kokichi could actually escape. Shuichi was internally egging him on.  _ Go!! You can make it!! I know you can!! Come on!! You have to! _

Despite the pain, the bleeding, the burns, Kokichi kept going. He was slower, but he kept going. He was determined to get out. He had hope.

Just when Shuichi was believing he was going to pass out and die from the amount of blood loss he was going through and poison gas he’d inhaled, Kokichi made it. The exit was right there, shining bright as day. Kokichi could see it, Shuichi could see it,  _ everyone _ could see it. Before this moment, everyone had been silently holding their breath, hoping but not fully believing he would make it. Now there was a chance. Now he was right there, meters away from the exit. It got loud. Everyone in the trial room was yelling words of encouragement. Even Tenko, who had insisted many a times that men were ‘degenerates’, was yelling-no-SCREAMING words of encouragement. Everyone had hope. The doubt and despair they had been feeling about this plan was slowly leaving the room. It felt bright and warm. Shuichi began to feel giddy and excited. His heart rate increased. Maybe, just maybe, this would actually work! He’d be able to go home, he’d be able to spend more time with Kokichi, and, most importantly, he’d be able to fulfil Kaede’s wish. Getting out alive with everyone and staying friends after the fact. 

Although Kokichi couldn’t hear any of their encouraging words, he seemed to have felt the energy. He got serious, and immediately ran for the exit. He ignored the pain in his leg and side from who knows which slicing trap, and used all of his adrenaline to make it to the exit. 

He ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, until..

He slammed right into the wall.

Kokichi stumbled backwards and fell on his behind from the abrupt stop. He stared in disbelief at what had once been a shining exit. He stood up went back over.

A fake.

Everyone in the trial room had seen it too. The hope and warmth and excitement in the room died as quickly as it had appeared. The cheering ceased. It fell dead silent. Shuichi’s excited heartbeat quickly turned into anxiety. Despair clung to the walls and to everyone’s minds and hearts. And yet, no one could look away. Shuichi couldn’t look away from Kokichi, who was having the reality set in for him too. Desperation and fear plagued his face. Kokichi looked like he was yelling. Yelling words. Something like ‘It was a trick?!’ ‘It was all a lie??’ ‘You tricked me!!’ ‘Let me out!!!’

He was banging his fists on the wall. He kept punching. His knuckles bled, but he kept punching. It was to no avail. 

Then, as an ending, spikes suddenly portruded from the wall Kokichi was pounding his fists on, impaling him immediately, and then pulling out. Through his chest, throat, legs, and arms. Blood dripped from his mouth and everywhere he’d been stabbed. He fell to the floor, twitching like a bug that was only half dead. The blood pooled around his body and stained his clothes. It was a miracle that he was even still alive at this point. He sputtered up blood a few more times, and then he went limp. Completely lifeless. And that was the end.

Silence. The room was completely silent. Nobody looked at eachother. Nobody made a sound. Nobody looked up from the floor. Nobody, except for  _ him. _

“AHahahahaha!!!” Monokuma laughed as if he had just heard the funniest joke in the galaxy. “Wow!! That was great!! That was just great, you guys!! I can  _ feel _ the despair reeking from every single one of you!! This was such a beautiful moment! There was so much hope, and then.. And then..!!! Ahahaha!!!!” 

“You-.. You  _ tricked _ him..!! You did this on purpose..!!” Shuichi exclaimed angrily. He was shaking. His fists were clenched tightly. “You  _ lied _ to him!!”

“Puhuhu.. What better punishment would there have been for that sorry fellow?? Games and lies!! Perfect!! He should’ve seen it coming, you know??” Monokuma laughed, shaking his head. “I’m surprised he didn’t! Puhuhu!! How gullible!! He really wanted to save you all huh?? I guess Kaito died for nothing!!”

“You shut your mouth!!” Maki snapped. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. “How can you say that?? How can you have no remorse?!” She cried. She buried her face in her hands. Angie went over to her and put her arm around her.

“Maki, it will be okay. Kaito did not die in vain!” Angie chimed, cheerful as ever. “We will all take to heart what has happened today, okay? Do not worry.” 

“Reeeaaally? Still sounds pointless to me! I mean, you’re all still here. There’s still ten of ya! The killing game will continue, and everyone will forget about the ~ _ meeaaanning~ _ of this whoooole trial.” Monokuma teased. He stood up then. “Welp, at least that clown was right! This really  _ did _ make the game more interesting!! Puhuhu!!” And like that, he was gone.

The room was silent again, apart from Maki’s sobs and Angies attempts at comfort. 

Shuichi’s knees gave out. He fell to the floor feeling weaker than ever. He was alone again. He didn’t have anyone else that he was close to like he had been with Kaito and Kokichi.

This, he knew, was true despair.

**Author's Note:**

> why hello danganronpa fandom  
> this was an idea that came to me a few days ago. this is what i think would happen more or less with kokichis execution. in canon there probably wouldnt be so much heavy indication of oumasai but,,... i love oumasai so shut up. also kokichi might be more of a shithead but i love him being bapy so this is what you get. #dealwithit  
> i was also thinking about writing love suite scenes with characters from past games so lmk if that sounds interesting to you in the comments (+ with who you'd want me to write a love suite scene with O_O)  
> okkkk thanks for reading this! bye !


End file.
